Price of Fame and Family
by EvieWhitlock
Summary: Jasper and Bella are famous musicians. Married, kid on the way, and circumstances bring them closer.  N/C. OOC.  One shot for now.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.

Jasper POV

Here I am sitting in a hotel room looking over New York City. I am completely miserable right now. Things went downhill after the tour my band went on with my wife's band on a European tour. Instead of following her back to Florida to clean out our house to sell off I went here. I am a complete moron and she threatened me with divorce after we just got married nearly seven months ago. I explained I had to show up in New York for some publicity. To make everything worse she found out she was pregnant two months after we married. Yes I am happy about the baby. I love both of my girls right now. Right, now she is about 18 weeks along and hell I am a wreck not knowing what the hell to do. My phone starts ringing Bella's ring tone and I picked it quickly.

"Jas you need to get to Florida Bella has been admitted to the hospital. Her migraines returned and they can't do shit until you get here. It is putting her and the baby at risk." I forgot Peter went with her there to help sort out shit.

"Fuck Peter I will cancel shit I will be there. The press can fuck themselves, I need to fix the mess I fucked up. My agent can fuck himself too. I will be there on the next flight."

"Good man, fire the dick. Hell Bells did the same thing when she found out he leaked to the press about the marriage and pregnancy."

"I will call you when I land in Tampa or actually before I take off. I will get a nonstop flight there."

"Really can't hurry but get here soon. I will try to see if dad will let me sign off on paperwork. Bro just remain calm for all our sanity."

"I will do. Done packing going to check out and head to the airport. Emmett is going to kill me but this is my wife and children's life at stake."

"Good thing I called Emmett first to be prepared he should be outside your door soon."

"Thanks fucker let me go and I will see you soon bro."

Emmett was just walking up the hallway carrying his bag. Thank god I packed lightly when I came here. "You ready to go man. My sister is going to need you more than anything now."

"I know man and I really fucked up coming here and listening to my damn agent."

"Fire the asshole he fucked you over way too many times. Bells fired her agent last week after leaking the marriage and pregnancy. Isn't your agent with the same firm as hers?"

"Yes and trust me Garrett will be getting an earful in the morning. I should call him now they are three hours behind us. It makes it like 2 there. Did you find a flight for us nonstop?"

"Yup we leave at 6 and land at 8:45. Peter got a text with the information he will be meeting us there to drive to the hospital." The drive to the airport seemed to take forever we made it there with about twenty minutes to spare before the flight. They wanted to change our flight to 8 which, was not happening with my wife in the hospital. We quickly got checked out and thank god Emmett was not packing a gun this flight.

The only thing that I could think about we were both scheduled to perform in three weeks at the MTV Music Awards. We were going to announce we were married and expecting. This thought of her actually performing was starting to make me realize she might cancel it. This flight seemed to go on forever.

When I first met Bella she had just moved to Los Angeles trying to put together an album after being discovered up in Seattle. The funny thing was I was discovered there three years prior just out of high school. Here I was 21 and she was at the time was 18 just out of high school. She had moved into my apartment building across the hall from me. We made friends quickly along with my brother and her brother. Emmett had transferred down from Seattle Police Department to Los Angeles Police Department. Over the next five years we became the best of friends. It wasn't until I started to date this woman named Maria she started to distance herself from me. There was one night that in particular that opened my eyes when I caught Maria snorting coke on my counter. Bella had just come back from the studio and seen me throwing her out. She had told me that she was bad news and I ignored it. It took me three months to come to grips of dumping Maria in front of my best friend. Thank fuck I never slept with her. That night also opened to my eyes that I was in love with Isabella. I went over to her apartment after I calmed down and we ended up staying up that night drinking. A few months later we were dating seriously and started to tour together with our bands on and off the following five years.

We scheduled our personal life and professional life together. I asked her hand in marriage on her birthday with the permission from her brother. We were married on New Year's Day this year and now here we are seven months later with her almost five months pregnant with our first baby. This time we were going to put our careers on hold for a couple of years to raise our family.

"Attention all passengers please buckle your seat belts we are about to descend into Tampa for landing." The captain came on interrupting my thoughts. Once the plane was docked Emmett and I grabbed our bags. Once through the tunnel I spotted my brother and went over to him.

"How is she?"

"Hanging in there and currently sleeping. We need to get over there now which should take about twenty minutes. The doctor wants to go over treatment for her migraines. The baby is fine it is her that he is worried about managing them until the baby is born." I grabbed at my hair in frustration.

"Alright let's get out of here before we grab attention we do not need. I fired the fucking dick after I told him to cancel the press scheduled for tomorrow. I guess I will be shopping around for a new agent along with Bella now."

"Dude why don't you ask Rosalie her brother and sister in law run, an agency that is just starting up. Rosie is handling the legal aspects so no actor or actress is screwed over again. They both use to work for Volturi Agency. Do you remember Edward and Alice Masen?" Emmett of course thought of this.

"The names ring a bell in fact I believe Edward originally was supposed to be assigned to me until Garrett was handed me. Alice I believe was just starting there and they would not give her a chance with either me or Bella."

"Good I will talk to Rosie later after I see what in the hell is going on with my baby sister."

"Thanks man. One thing we might have to drop out of the VMA's this year as performers and presenters. Hell we are both up for like 5 awards each."

"Wait to see how she feels after she gets better. Hell you still have a good three weeks from this coming up Sunday before they happen. The both of you could walk away that night with shit ton of awards." Peter damn asshole knew I've, been waiting to go for the past couple of years. If it was not for the fact we were always on damn tour at the time.

"Fine fucker and if Isabella says no, we won't." We finally made it to the hospital and the damn nurse at the desk wanted to start trouble.

"Sirs you can't be here it is after visiting hours." She was pissing me off. "You can come back tomorrow morning at 8 when they start."

"First how about no. Second my wife needs me. Third I was told I needed to be here to sign papers so get your supervisor. Lastly these people behind me are her brothers."

"Just because you are a celebrity you have no special exceptions here."

"Peter, give me your cell you still have Dad's number."

"Yes I forgot all about him." Our father was the chief of staff in this hospital, fuck this little nurse here. I think Nurse Mallory is going to get a verbal lashing.

His phone rang a few times before he picked it up.

"Dr. Cullen, speaking who is this?"

"Dad, we have a little problem here at your hospital and they won't let me see Isabella."

"Actually give me five minutes I will be up there. I was heading back to check on her. What nurse was giving you problems after I left specific notes on that floor to allow visitors to her only?"

"Mallory I believe if I saw her badge correctly."

"Thanks Jasper and also your mother had rooms made up for all of you."

"Thank you, see you in a few."

We all went and sat down in the chairs waiting for dad. Hearing shouts, we all rose from our seats and headed over to the nurse's station. I heard dad before even seeing him.

"Mallory I left specific instructions to allow visitors to room 306. If you value your job here start looking at instructions set by me. Just for not following those instructions I am placing you on administrative leave this is the third time in two months you screwed up. Leave now and I will find someone to fill in for you. I will be in contact with Esme about this since she is still head nurse in charge until she retires next month."

Holy fucking shit I never seen him so pissed off before. "But sir I did not see any notes." He walked behind the desk and picked up a bright orange piece of paper and shoved it into her hands.

"Mallory get out of here now how in the hell can you miss a bright color paper posted right there on the desk. Nurse Cope, call in Kate tomorrow and have her fill in for Mallory's shifts the rest of the week. Lastly the patient they are to see is my daughter in law."

"Well isn't it the Brady bunch of misfits. Welcome to a mess of my hospital."

"Good to see you Dad. What in the hell is going on with Isabella?"

"As you know her migraines have come back. I am going to start her on a new medicine that will be safe for both her and the baby. It took some research but found one that is completely safe. If this works I can release her tomorrow."

"That is good news for once. Do you mind if I see her alone before all of you?"

"Of course not do want some coffee or something your mom is bringing some stuff up."

"Coffee but please not from here. Dad, thank you for being here for her."

"Jasper you are a son to me and no matter what happened between your parents and us. We raised both you and Peter as our own. You learned how to separate your celebrity status and personal life well. What your parents did was not your fault and hell I raised you two better than they would have."

"That you did and I thank god every day for you stepping in and fighting for custody of us. Did you know Maria and Warren wanted to exploit money from me?"

"I heard about a tell all book they wanted to bring out. Sort of funny considering we raised you two from the time you were toddlers. I let you be and your mother should be here soon."

I went into her room finding her starting to stir some from her sleep. I sat down on the stool next to her bed and took her hand into mine. "I love you Bella please forgive me for not listening to you." I kissed her hand. "Dad is going to start you on a new treatment for the migraines. He is hoping that it works since it is both safe for you and the baby."

She started to stir some and open her eyes. The room had little light coming in so it was safe for her to open them. "Jasper you are actually here."

"I am sweets. Peter yelled at me and told me to get my ass here. Emmett and I just landed about an hour ago. Dad wants to talk to you since you are awake."

"Can he wait I want you. I am sorry for threatening you with a divorce. Really I blame my hormones. Also we are not canceling our performances on the award show. One last thing I want to move here and get away from everything in California."

"Anything you want. Hell we can retire from the business completely if we want. I just want us to enjoy family life for some time. Hollywood can wait until we are ready again."

"I love you so much Jasper we have been there for each other the past ten years through break ups and everything else. My head still fucking hurts though so get your dad please warn before you open that door." I leaned over and gave her a kiss. I will stop being Jasper Whitlock for as long as she wanted me too and stay Jasper Cullen Family man.

"I love you too. Let me go find my dad for you. Close your eyes for a few." I walked out into the hallway to find my mom.

"Hello mom." She handed me a cup of Dunkin coffee. Thank god not hospital coffee. "Thanks so much." I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"You're quite welcome. How is Bella doing? Before you ask your father is grabbing the medicine down in the pharmacy he should be back soon."

"Bella is doing alright except her head is killing her. Mom she has had these migraines for years ever since the accident. They can't find anything wrong with her. She will be fine for months at a time then all the sudden the migraine comes back. I really hope this treatment works for her. "Also I believe we will be moving here on a more permanent status." Her smile gave her away she was happy to have her family closer to home.

"It is time for Jasper Whitlock to become Jasper Cullen again. You may still be only 31 and still have some life in Hollywood left. Isabella and that baby are going to be your life now and the world will change once the baby comes into your life."

"I know mom and after this award show we are coming back here. Which means our house needs to be completely cleaned out here and in California. Is there any way you can help with that?"

"Yes I can here and I believe you will have to find someone you trust in California or even rent out the house fully furnished."

"I will talk to you more, later. Dad just went into her room."

Bella POV

Who would have thought my migraines would have admitted me to the hospital. I truly do love Jasper but his agent screwed him over by scheduling some press junction. Hell I knew he argued with them for two weeks before we were even back into the states. I am just glad Peter was here playing bodyguard slash brother in law for me. The migraine started two days after being here. Peter found me lying on the couch in the middle of the afternoon with all the curtains drawn. To make matters worse my morning sickness started back up too. He went and got me a cool cloth and whispered something about calling his dad. I always forget when we come to Florida his father is chief of staff down in Tampa. The house we owned was about a 45 minute drive there.

"Muffin, I am going to take you to see dad. He told me you cannot take those pills you usually take since there would be a risk to the baby. I will be right back going to pull the car into the garage so we have to deal with the sun." He spoke softly telling me this.

"Okay Peter. Call Jasper after we get to hospital." I wanted to puke again thankfully there was a bucket next to the couch.

"Do you think you can walk or do you want me to carry you?"

"Carry me please." He gently pulled into his arms and carried me out into the car. I noticed he had blankets in the car for me. Considering it was nearly a damn 100 degrees outside.

"The blankets are for you to block out light. The tint on the windows only does so much, muffin."

I must have fallen asleep on the way to the hospital the next thing I knew Peter was trying to wake me up. He shook me lightly and spoke lightly to me. "Sit up for me please. Dad is here waiting with a wheelchair. He will be taking care of you."

"Thank you. Hello Carlisle."

"Hi Bella, so heard you have a migraine?"

"Yes and it hurts." Shit I needed to throw up again. I leaned forward and emptied my stomach once again. "As you can see it brought my morning sickness back."

"How is my little grandchild in there?"

"Growing as you can tell almost at my 5 month mark." Tears started up again. I felt him running smoothing circles on my back.

"Bella let's get you checked in and see what I can do. This migraine will not go away with just the Tylenol you are allowed to have. I know you were on some migraine medicine but it is not safe for the baby. I personally will be the doctor on your case, because I do not want others to handle it." I tried to giggle but couldn't I just smiled at him and grab his hand.

Once we were on a floor, Carlisle escorted me to a private room. He helped me up onto the bed. "Carlisle, thank you so much again. I am going to try to get some sleep but, is there any way I can get some crackers or something?"

"Yes I will call Esme now she ran to get me some food. Rest and I will call her she left just right before you two pulled up."

He left me alone in the room which he made sure no light can get in. I must have fallen asleep because he shook me lightly. "Bella I left some cracker and a bottle of ginger ale for you. Try to drink some and eat some. I am going to head to office to see what medicine I can give you that will be safe for you and my grandchild." He went over to the bathroom and turned on the light but left it open just a crack to allow some light in the room. "Does the light bother?"

"Not really as long as it is not the whole room."

"I will be back in a while to check on you and maybe have something to give you." I nodded my head I think and he left the room.

I ate some of the crackers and drank like a quarter of the drink before I fell back asleep. The next thing I know I wake back up and Jasper is here. I explained to him how sorry I was and I still love him. When he mentioned about leaving Hollywood I could not agree more. He left to go find his father I tried to sit up more but failed. Carlisle came back into the room with a smile on his face. "Well let's try this. Usually I do not prescribe this but after talking to our ob/gyn on staff he recommended it and I did a little research about it. It's fiorinal w/ codeine and it is fine for now but he recommended that Tylenol with codeine might be safer later. There is little risk with the drug so do not worry." I grab the pill and a bit more of the ginger ale and took it. "If it works I will release you in a couple of hours. We are all camping out here."

"Thank you Carlisle once again. Can you send Jasper in?"

"Of course, dear. Esme wants to see you too."

"Well send them all in as long as they are not loud. That includes my brother."

"Okay. I will let two in at a time. Let Peter and Emmett in first. Those two need to make sure you are fine."

My brother decided to play father hen with me. In honesty I knew why after our parent's passed away when I was 15 he has been raising me. Peter just was okay that I was doing better. I shooed them out and told them to send in Esme and Jasper. Esme fawned over me like a mother should for their daughter. I missed my mother every day and even harder now being pregnant with my first child. The Cullen's basically adopted me and my brother into their family. Esme excused herself to go find Carlisle.

"Jasper, after we finish with the performances and everything I want to move here. I love having your parents around especially now being pregnant with our first child. I love it here and it is so more peaceful without the press following your every move. My head feels better by the way. It still throbbing some by I think just maybe your dad will let me go home."

"That's good sweets. How about we talk about this more tomorrow? We have a lot of decisions to make. One we do have a house here we love and not too far from my parents. We can move there whenever. The other thing is our condo in Los Angeles. All this will be talked about later. Let's just get you better so we can leave tonight."

After about an hour of complete silence Carlisle came in to check on me. "How is the head now?"

"Actually a lot better and I am starving. I want real food not these crackers. Carlisle, is there any way we can find out the sex of the baby now?"

"Maybe let me get a machine there was out in the hallway." He went out again came back in a minute later with one. "In your luck no one claimed this yet." He went to plug in the machine. "Lay down some and see what we are having. Might not be able too, but your close enough to 20 weeks." I laid down some and pushed my shirt up to rest under my boobs. "This might feel cold since this one didn't have the gel warmer on it."

"Shit that is cold. Sorry about that." Jasper and Carlisle both chuckled. He grabbed the wand and started to look at the baby.

"Alright there is the head, arms, steady heartbeat, legs, and let's see well Jasper you are going to have your hands full with two girls in the house. Jasper..." Oh shit he fainted. I couldn't help but giggle at that. Carlisle luckily had smelling salts on him and he came too quickly.

"Well I say Jasper wasn't expected that one. After he told me since the beginning I was having a girl. Is he alright Carlisle?"

He chuckled. "Yea he is. Let me get your release papers and get out of here. Jasper, son you going to okay?"

"Yea dad a little shocked that's all. A girl wow we are having girl. This is the first girl born in our family in years."

"He's right Bella. I had my brother and before that it was my dad and his brother. Esme's side was all girls."

"Its okay dad you are nothing like Warren. You chose to have a better life and you gave me and Peter a way to see past drugs, alcohol, and abuse. You will always be my father like mom will always be my mother. Why do you think I used her maiden name as my stage name?"

"I know but you can tell her she is having a granddaughter. We love the both of you so much no matter how you came into the world. Alright enough stalling let me get those papers and get you two out of here." I started to cry and Jasper started to wipe my tears away.

"We are having a girl and these are happy tears. Are you happy?"

"Yes extremely now I will have a reason to buy a shotgun, to scare away the boys our daughter dates. Forget that she won't date until she is 30." I giggled at him. "I see you are feeling better."

"That I am. I have you and our family here. I couldn't be happier."

That night we went to his parent's house and stayed there and tomorrow we will surprise everyone with what we are having.

"Bells, how about Micah Renee for a name?"

"Tomorrow Jas, I like Renee as a middle but not really Micah. I love you now sleep."

"I love you too. Sweet dreams." He snuggled up to me and rubbed my belly. I need to ask a million questions tomorrow right now I am safe, at home, and in love with my Jasper.

A/N: This is a one shot that I am leaving wide open to be continued. The idea of this came one day watching some television. I am not abandoning other stories just a bit of writer's block. Blood Lines Chapter 14 is half way done with changes, hoping to have it out by Wednesday the latest. The other two multi chapter fics will have a second chapter out this week also. I have ideas where to take this fic right now it is in jots in my notebook.


End file.
